Fallout
'Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game' ( ) — культоваяFallout 3 — [[wikipedia:ru:Игромания (журнал)|Игромания'']], № 8, 2007.Fallout — ''Лучшие компьютерные игры'', № 4, 2007. компьютерная ролевая игра в мире, пережившем ядерную войну, разработанная студией Dragonplay и выпущенная 30 сентября 1997 года компанией Interplay Productions. Одно из основных произведений постапокалиптического жанра. Официально локализована и издана в России 15 февраля 2008 года компанией «''1С»; ранее на российском рынке были выпущены нелицензионные версии игры, переведённые студиями «Фаргус» и «''7 волк», которая также известна как «''Левая Корпорация''» (точные даты выходов неизвестны). История создания Предыстория В 1988 году компания Interplay Productions выпустила революционный продукт игровой индустрии. Ролевая игра Wasteland стала первой игрой, сюжет которой развивался в постъядерном времени. Вскоре она стала культовой, покорив многих геймеров своим обширным миром и ролевой системойСайт fallout.ru >> Wasteland.Wasteland: описание игры.. Сейчас Wasteland по праву считается прародителем постъядерных игр, в том числе и [[серия игр Fallout|серии Fallout]]. Именно оттуда разработчики взяли идею нелинейности, открытой карты мира и квестов, которые ставили игрока перед этической дилеммой[http://gdor.fallout-archives.com/facts/fallout-1-editorial/index.php Ретроспектива Fallout].. Vault 13 В 1994 году Interplay начинает разработку новой постъядерной игры под рабочим названием Vault 13: A GURPS Post-Nuclear Adventure. Брайан Фарго (главный дизайнер и разработчик «''Wasteland») предложил взять за основу свою прошлую игру, всю ту же «''Wasteland», но с более взрослым миром и хорошей спрайтовой графикой. Позже игру назвали Fallout, что в вольном переводе может означать «''Возрождение''»Вариант не дословного перевода названия в не лицензионном издании студии ''Фаргус''.. По американской военной терминологии, это слово означает процесс выпадения радиоактивных осадков после ядерного взрыва. Начинается непростая и запутанная история разработки игровой концепции. [[Файл:TITLE.GIF|thumb|200px|«Обложка» Vault 13: A GURPS Post-Nuclear Adventure.]] До 1996 года над игрой трудился фактически один человек— Тим Кейн (продюсер, ведущий программист и один из главных дизайнеров Fallout, который также принимал участие в создании Fallout 2)Тим Кейн — профиль разработчика.. Он написал черновую версию движка, разработал интерфейс и первые дизайн-документы. Изначально пост руководителя проекта занимал Том Деккер, но вскоре он покинул проект, и на должность продюсера назначили КейнаИгровая индустрия в лицах — Тимоти Кейн.. [[Файл:CHAR GE2.GIF|thumb|200px|Лист генерации персонажа из Vault 13: A GURPS Post-Nuclear Adventure.]] [[Файл:DOSSIER.GIF|thumb|200px|Экран персонажа из Vault 13: A GURPS Post-Nuclear Adventure.]] С 1996-го работа кардинально меняет свое русло. В этом году создаётся Dragonplay — внутреннее подразделение компании Interplay для разработки ролевых игр. В 1998 году эта студия была переименована в Black Isle Studios и получила свой современный логотип в честь полуострова в Шотландии, родине основателя студии, Фергуса УркхартаBlack Isle Studios. СПЕЦ.. Разработка Fallout легла на плечи этой студии. Таким образом сложился коллектив разработчиков, ставших основателями Fallout`a. Именно с их именами ассоциируется первая часть игры: * Тим Кейн — ведущий программист и дизайнер; * Фергус Уркхарт — основатель и руководитель студии Black Isle, один из главных идеологов игры; * Леонард Боярский — арт-директор, дизайнер и сценарист, которому игроманы обязаны за сложившийся стиль и дух Fallout`а; * Джейсон Андерсон — ведущий художник; * Кристофер Робин Тейлор — ведущий дизайнер; * Джейсон Тейлор — оригинальный дизайн игры; * Скотт Кэмпбелл — оригинальный дизайн игры; * Крис Джонс — ведущий программист. Подробнее см. разработчики Fallout. Interplay присвоила проекту рейтинг «'B'», то есть особых надежд на хорошие продажи никто не возлагал, к тому же ни один менеджер Interplay особо не интересовался делами Кейна, были более важные проектыИнтервью с [[Крис Тейлор|Крисом Тейлором] на NWA].. G.U.R.P.S. Новую игру стали разрабатывать на базе ролевой системы G.U.R.P.S.Немного о G.U.R.P.S.., то есть универсальной ролевой системы общего назначения. Эту систему разработал Стив Джексон, президент компании Steve Jackson Games. G.U.R.P.S. стала его первым опытом разработки ролевой игры. В то время его система считалась второй по популярности, и именно она принесла компании Steve Jackson Games настоящую известность. [[Файл:If2.png|thumb|200px|Интерфейс времён G.U.R.P.S. Рисунок Леонарда Боярского.]] Не будем вникать в эту систему, однако заметим, что Стив Джексон оказался весьма доволен ходом работ над Fallout. В тот момент все были уверены, что игра могла воссоздать механизм G.U.R.P.S. настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно. Тим Кейн потратил много времени, приводя в порядок запутанные правила G.U.R.P.S. В итоге ему удалось добиться достаточно стабильной и быстрой работы движка. При этом проект считался в Interplay второстепенным из-за приобретения лицензии на использование более известной системы Dungeons & DragonsПрофиль Криса Тейлора.. Программная основа для игры была готова. Можно было заниматься созданием детально проработанного игрового мира и взаимодействия игрока с окружающей средой. Облик и дух игры постоянно менялись. Наибольшее влияние на это оказывал сценарист, художник и дизайнер Леонард Боярский. Именно под его влиянием Fallout принял современные узнаваемые чертыИнтервью с Леонардом Боярским.. Поначалу Fallout вообще выглядел как настольная игра: Крис Тейлор раскладывал карты и пришпиливал к ним персонажей. Во время проходов по локациям к героям приписывались диалоги из дизайн-документов, всё это воплощалось в жизнь с помощью специальных программ: Canvas и Mapper (позже в открытый доступ был выложен Fallout 2 BIS Mapper, но он не мог обрабатывать карты Fallout). Постепенно это начинало напоминать полноценную компьютерную игруFallout Retrospective Interview на NMA.[http://web.archive.org/web/20040207104621/www.interplay.com/fallout/map.html Secret Map Building Page на официальном сайте Fallout].. thumb|200px|''Fallout: A GURPS Post-Nuclear Adventure''. В игру понемногу внедряли огромное количество диалогов, информации, шуток и ссылок на фильмы и литературу. Дело шло все так же без особого внимания InterplayСудьба хита — Fallout.. Разработчики вдохновлялись классикой фантастики типа «Страсти по Лейбовицу» и научно-фантастическими фильмами— «Они», «Бразилия», «Город Потерянных Детей», «Бегущий по лезвию», «Безумный Макс». Нашли в игре отголоски «Бэтмен», «Призрак в доспехах», «На пляже» и даже «Звёздные Войны». Отдельно стоит упомянуть роман Роджера Желязны «Князь света», повлиявший на игру самым причудливым образом, — Тим Кейн, разрабатывая задания для игрока, постоянно задумывался о том, что бы на этом месте сделал Сэм, главный герой книгиИстория Fallout 1.. thumb|200px|Примеры масок для «говорящих голов». Все основные персонажи имели так называемые «говорящие головы» ( ), создаваемые с помощью самодельных глиняных масок, которые позже оцифровывались и переводились в 3D[http://www.duckandcover.cx/official/gurps/heads.html Head Stuff на официальном сайте GURPS Fallout].[http://web.archive.org/web/20040203051209/http://www.interplay.com/fallout/head.html Secret Head Page на официальном сайте Fallout].Стадии создания «говорящей головы» [[Морфеус]а].. Затем им делали анимацию движения головы и мышц лица, в частности, синхронизацию с актёрской озвучкой. Голоса персонажам дарили довольно известные люди, например Тони Джей, Ричард Дин Андерсон и Дэвид Уорнер. В начале 1997 года Fallout был готов наполовину. В этот момент беда пришла откуда не ждали. Стив Джексон ознакомился с проделанной работой и… разорвал договор на использование в Fallout`е системы G.U.R.P.S. Причиной этого послужило обилие элементов насилия в игре. Главным образом, Джексон был возмущен сценой казни во вступительном ролике, а также изображениями Волт-Боя в окне характеристик персонажа. Следует заметить, что в середине и конце 90-х годов мировая общественность обвиняла компьютерные игры в чрезмерной агрессивности. Возможно, именно поэтому компания Джексона не захотела, чтобы с ними ассоциировалась столь жестокая игра. Более того, при выходе европейской версии Fallout, Тим Кейн по требованию Интерплей вынужденно убрал из игры всех детей, так как игра, в которой можно было убивать детей, была бы запрещена, либо сочтена крайне циничной. По словам Криса Тейлора, одного из ведущих дизайнеров игры, причина оказалось более конкретная[http://wasteland.ag.ru/?id=591#n591 Фильм о истории Fallout].. Шокирующее событие, потрясшее весь мир, произошло в шотландском городке Данблейн в 1996 году. Душевнобольной Томас Гамильтон голый ворвался в школу с двумя пистолетами и убил 16 детей, после чего последнюю пулю пустил себе в високThomas Hamilton. Dunblane Massacre.. В связи с этими событиями, в настройках Fallout был внедрен тумблер, отвечающий за уровень насилия в игре. Самой игре Fallout впоследствии присвоен рейтинг М', то есть ''mature — «для взрослых». Это означало, что играть в игру разрешено только лицам, достигшим 17-летнего возраста. Такой же рейтинг присвоен играм Fallout 2 и Fallout 3. Таким образом, отказ от системы G.U.R.P.S. оказался неизбежен. Однако Стив Джексон заметил, что наработки по воплощению компьютерной реализации G.U.R.P.S. стоит сохранить. В процессе рассмотрения контракта, представители Interplay нашли в нём определённые недостатки, что в дальнейшем привело к судебному разбирательству. В итоге компании сошлись на взаимном решении разорвать договорённости. Такой разрыв мог стать серьёзным ударом по проекту. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Наступивший кризис не оказался критичным. Недолго думая, разработчики решили все же переработать Fallout и выпустить полноценный продукт. Собравшись в офисе Тима Кейна, в течение рабочей недели они создали собственную ролевую систему '''A.C.E.L.I.P.S., вскоре переименованную в S.P.E.C.I.A.L.Профиль Криса Тейлора на NMA. Ролевая система S.P.E.C.I.A.L. представляет собой вольную переделку все той же G.U.R.P.S. В ее основу легли семь характеристик, по первым буквам которых она и получила свое название— [[сила|'S'''trength]], [[восприятие|'P'erception]], [[выносливость|'E'ndurance]], [[привлекательность|'C'harisma]], [[интеллект|'I'ntelligence]], [[ловкость|'A'gility]], [[удача|'L'uck]]. Созданная система была, возможно, неидеальной (например, одни навыки были явно бесполезнее других), однако легкой в освоении и куда более свободной, чем наиболее известные ролевые системы. Каждая позиция в настройках игрока иллюстрирована особым шаржем, который изображает персонажа по имени Волт-Бой ( ). Идея такого персонажа, ставшего фирменным знаком и талисманом игры, принадлежит Леонарду Боярскому. Он попросил ответственного за дополнительную графику Джорджа Элмонда ( ) сделать наброски и несколько первых карточек со ''Skill Guy (такое имя первоначально дал человечку Леонард). Все остальные иллюстрации рисовал художник Трэммел Рэй Исаак, при этом доработав Волт-Боя до конечной версии, которая и появилась в игре[http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/album_page.php?pic_id=2492 Концепт-арт Vault-Boy с комментариями Леонарда Боярского].. Боярский просил создать нечто, похожее на Богатенького Дядюшку Пеннибагса — символа игры «Монополия»Лог чата с Тимом Кейном.. Создатель этого толстенького старичка в цилиндре до сих пор остаётся неизвестным. Кстати, в [[демоверсия Fallout|демоверсии Fallout]] присутствуют 62 картинки Волт-Боя, не вошедшие в конечную игруО Волт-Бое на Энциклопедии Fallout.. Впрочем, многие игровые идеи так и остались не использованы. Тем не менее работа над игрой пошла в нормальном русле. Демоверсия За ближайшие месяцы студия дорабатывает проект до состояния, пригодного для демонстрации. Единственная демоверсия Fallout вышла в апреле 1997 года. Ролевая система в ней была точно такой же, как в полной версии, но многие позиции не были доступны, а в файловых ресурсах обнаружены элементы, так и не вошедшие в конечную версию игры. Например, одним из разделов Пип-Боя был раздел «Улики», позже заменённый на неработающую кнопку[http://wasteland.ag.ru/fallout/demo.shtml Про демоверсию Fallout].. Играть можно было только за Макса Стоуна, одного из трёх стандартных пре-созданных персонажей Fallout, сохраняться тоже было нельзя, что добавляло игре определённой сложности. Сюжет демоверсии происходил в городке под названием Свалка (Scrapheap). В изменённом виде этот город попал в конечную версию игры, получив название Джанктаун. Поселением города заправляли две банды. Игрок мог присоединиться тем или другим, либо сражаться с обеими. Довольно солидно были представлены диалоги, связанные друг с другом и с действиями игрока. Большое значение имело также и наличие нескольких различных концовокДемоверсия Fallout с русификатором.. Выход игры 15 июня 1997 года 'игра была отправлена в печать. Эта дата считается днем рождения первой части ''Fallout. Для поддержки игры студия Black Isle создала специальный ролик, состоящий из ретро-кадров. В качестве музыкального сопровождения в нём используется песня эдэна ахбеца (eden ahbez) — «''Nature Boy''»Vault Tec Presentation.. 30 сентября того же года состоялся релиз игры. Несмотря на великолепные отзывы по всему миру, игра разошлась небольшим тиражом и едва ли окупила свои затраты. Сейчас невозможно сказать точно, каковы были доходы от продаж. Судя по фанатским расследованиям, в 1997 в США продали всего 23 тысячи копий игрыПравда о Fallout 1,2.. Сюжет Fallout Сюжет игры нелинеен и допускает разные варианты прохождения, в том числе и присоединение главного героя к армии мутантов. Здесь излагается наиболее распространённый вариант прохождения. Сюжетная линия Fallout основана на приключениях Выходца из Убежища (англ. Vault Dweller) (перед началом игры играющий может сам выбрать имя своему персонажу), жителя Убежища 13, получившего задание найти водный чип, чтобы спасти родное убежище от нехватки воды. Убежище 13 должно было открыться только через 200 лет после ядерной войны, но под угрозой скорой гибели было вынуждено послать Выходца на поиски. У него было только 150 дней на нахождение чипа. Отсутствие контактов с внешним миром привело к тому, что в Убежище 13 знали месторасположение только одного пункта во внешнем мире — Убежища 15. Именно туда направился главный герой, но на половине пути встретил поселение Шейди Сэндс, основанное потомками жителей Убежища 15. Там он встретил охранника торговых караванов — Яна, и от него узнал месторасположение городов Джанктаун и Хаб. Выполнив задание по истреблению мутировавших радскорпионов в пещере за городом, Выходец возвращается в Шэйди Сэндз и узнаёт о похищении рейдерами дочери Арадеша — Танди. Он направляется на базу бандитов и спасает Танди (в зависимости от собственного желания и способностей своего персонажа, игрок может победить лидера рейдеров в рукопашном поединке, уговорить его отпустить Танди, запугать его, перестрелять рейдеров либо заплатить за девушку выкуп). Прибыв в Убежище 15, Выходец обнаружил, что оно давно заброшено, а водный чип надо искать в другом месте. С этого момента при прохождении игрок может направиться либо в Хаб, либо в Джанктаун. В Джанктауне герой помогает мэру Киллиану разобраться с главой казино Гизмо (есть альтернативный вариант прохождения, в котором он убивает Киллиана по заказу Гизмо) и преступной группировкой Черепа (Skuls). Также он встретил здесь Псину (Dogmeat), ставшую его верным союзником, и рейнджера Тихо (Tycho), который также присоединился к Выходцу. Кроме того, в Джанктауне есть возможность узнать о том, что доктор Морбид - местный врач, поставляет в Хаб человеческое мясо (но сдать его местному шерифу нельзя — скорее всего недоработка). Прибыв в Хаб, Выходец договаривается с водоторговцами (эта была самая сильная торговая компания в городе — вода в пустыне нужна всем) о поставках воды в родное Убежище, что позволило ему протянуть ещё 100 дней, а также узнаёт от них, что, возможно, в Некрополе есть водный чип, так как этот город отказался от услуг водоторговцев довольно-таки давно. Так как никто в здравом уме не отказался бы от поставок питьевой воды, то, скорее всего, в Некрополисе должна быть собственная водоочистная система. Здесь же в Хабе Выходец встречает гуля Гарольда и узнаёт от него о существовании базы супермутантов. В Хабе у игрока есть возможность наняться на службу караванщикам из торговой компании "Красный Караван" (Crimson Caravan) и разобраться с пропажей караванов у другой компании - "Дальнобойщики" (Far Go Traders). Здесь же можно шантажировать торговца «игуанами на палочке» Боба, который на самом деле получал мясо у доктора Морбида из Джанктауна. Также в Хабе Выходец впервые сталкивается с сектой «Детей Собора», которая впоследствии сыграет в сюжете игры очень важную роль. Мир Fallout [[Файл:FO1 WorldMap.jpg|thumb|200px|Карта мира Fallout.]] Действие игры происходит в далёком будущем, на пустошах (Wastelands), возникших на месте западной части США. Ядерная война между США и Китаем произошла 23 октября 2077 года. После этого преимущественная часть населения Земли вымерла. Некоторым удалось спастись в Убежищах, большинство из которых вмещало по 1000 человек. Следить за порядком в убежищах должны были смотрители. Помимо людей, мир игры населён мутантами, которые делятся на 2 вида — гули (выходцы из Убежища 12, внешне похожие на мертвецов или зомби, хорошо переносят радиацию и являются долгожителями) и супермутанты (существа огромного роста и физической силы, но с низким интеллектом). Оба вида мутантов живут гораздо дольше людей, но стерильны (не могут иметь потомков). Кроме того, мутантами являются почти все животные (особенно известны двухголовые коровы — брамины). Большинство мутаций произошли под воздействием не только радиации, но и специально разработанного ещё до войны вируса ФЭВ (англ. Forced Evolution Virus, вирус ускоренной эволюции), который во время войны проник в окружающую среду. Результатом действия этого вируса являются, в частности, супермутанты. Разработчики игры постарались передать атмосферу разрушения, анархии и гибели, возникшую после ядерной войны. В упадок пришла техника (в первой части Fallout нет ни одного действующего летательного аппарата или автомобиля), во многих городах власть захватили преступные группировки, многие люди одичали и вернулись к племенному устройству общества. Население крупнейших поселений не превышает десятков тысяч человек. Особенностью игры является как раз поглощающая мощнейшая атмосфера, многие моменты вспоминаются через долгое время после прохождения Fallout. Постъядерный мир проработан и гармоничен. Одной из узнаваемых особенностей первой части Fallout является использование крышек от бутылок в качестве валюты. Время действия первой части игры — 2161—2162 годы. Действие Fallout охватывает Южную Калифорнию. О судьбе остального мира почти ничего неизвестно. Локации Fallout Города * '''Шейди Сэндс (Shady Sands или Тенистые Пески) — небольшая деревня, основанная выходцами из Убежища 15, к началу действия Fallout 2, превратившаяся в столицу Новой Калифорнийской Республики, объединившей под своей властью большие территории (фактически, большую часть) Западного побережья; * Джанктаун (Junktown или Хламгород) — город, управляемый мэром Киллианом. Здесь находится крупнейшее в пустошах казино Гизмо. Город окружён валом из довоенных машин; * Хаб (Hub, Узел, Центр деятельности) — крупный торговый город, которым управляют три ведущие торговые компании — Торговцы водой, Дальнобойщики и Красный Караван. Впоследствии пришёл в упадок; * Могильник (Boneyard) — поселение, возникшее на месте Лос-Анджелеса и разделённое на 4 района; центральный из них управляется регуляторами (местный аналог полиции), а остальные принадлежат разным группировкам — Blades («Лезвия»), Followers of the Apocalypse («Последователи Апокалипсиса»), Gunrunners (Оружейники, производители оружия); * Некрополь (Necropolis) — поселение, населённое мутировавшими выходцами из Убежища 12. Здесь царит мрачная, гнетущая атмосфера, но мутанты стараются избегать Некрополис. Убежища * Убежище 13 (Vault 13) — здесь Выходец из Убежища начинает свой путь. * Убежище 15 (Vault 15) — именно сюда отправляют Выходца из Убежища на поиски водного чипа. Убежище расположено восточнее Шейди Сэндс. Другие локации * Братство Стали (Brotherhood of Steel, также известное как Lost Hills Bunker или Бункер Затерянные Холмы) — обособленный бункер потомков семей военных, дезертировавших в начале ядерной войны. Братство Стали занимается сохранением довоенных технологий и оружия, а также исследованием окружающего мира. Только Братство Стали владеет силовой бронёй. * Собор (The Cathedral) — огромная церковь, занятая последователями новой религии — «Дети Собора». Собор стоит на демонстрационном Убежище, построенном до войны компанией Волт-Тек. * Свечение (The Glow) — разрушенная после прямого попадания ядерной бомбы военная лаборатория, занимавшаяся вооружением и генетическими исследованиями. Своё название это легендарное место получило из-за высокого уровня радиоактивности, из-за которого это место светится по ночам на многие километры вокруг. В Свечении тяжёлая атмосфера, уровень радиации этого места настолько велик, что за считанные минуты можно получить смертельную дозу рентген. Многие смельчаки пытались попасть внутрь Свечения, привлекаемые довоенными технологиями и оружием, но погибли, и теперь их останки лежат рядом с радиоактивным кратером. *'Военная база Марипоза' — база правительства США, в которой до войны производились эксперименты с ВРЭ. После падения ракет, военные покинули базу и направились к бункеру Лост-Хиллз, где впоследствии основали Братство Стали. Затем базу заняли супермутанты. * Рейдеры — поселение Ханов, расположенное юго-восточнее от Шейди Сэндс. * Пещера радскорпионов — неотмечаемая локация рядом с Шейди Сэндс. В данной пещере необходимо изничтожить всех радскорпионов для выполнения квеста Остановить радскорпионов. Ведущие персонажи Fallout * Выходец из Убежища (Житель Убежища) — главный герой первой части игры. * Арадеш — лидер поселения Шейди Сэндс (Shady Sands). * Танди — дочь Арадеша, которую в ходе игры главный герой спасает из плена, впоследствии она может присоединиться к нему. Во второй части игры Танди— президент Новой Калифорнийской республики, ей уже около ста лет. * Ричард Грей, более известный как Создатель — человек, изгнанный из Убежища 8 и после долгих приключений подвергшийся сильнейшей мутации. С этого момента он обосновался недалеко от Могильника и создал армию супермутантов. Целью Создателя было превращение в мутантов всего населения Земли. Именно он выступает в качестве главного отрицательного персонажа первой части игры. * Киллиан Даркуотер — мэр Джанктауна. видимо, прообраз мэра городка Мегатонна —Лукаса Симмса. * Гизмо — владелец казино в Джанктауне (Junktown) и лидер местной мафии. Смертельный враг Киллиана Даркуотера. Соответственно, ненавидящий город Мегатонну мистер Берк. при попытке сдать Симмсу мистера Берка произойдет убийство мэра. * Гарольд — мутант, живущий в Хабе. Участвовал в совместной экспедиции с Ричардом Греем и вместе с ним перенёс мутацию (после чего их пути разошлись). Интересен тем, что присутствует и во второй части Fallout, где он возглавляет Гекко, а также в третьей части, где, из-за разрастания «Боба» — дерева на его голове, сам превращается в дерево; дерево разрослось и основало целую рощу, вокруг которой поселился культ Оазиса; третья часть игры впоследствии предложит убить, приостановить или ускорить рост этого дерева. * Сет — лидер гулей в Некрополе. * Морфеус- лидер секты Чада Собора. Геймплей Ход игры Основное действие игры разворачивается на отдельных локациях. Здесь главный персонаж выполняет квесты, общается и торгует с персонажами и получает информацию. Переход между удалёнными локациями осуществляется по глобальной карте мира. Чтобы попасть туда, нужно зайти в специальную (красную) зону перехода. Оказавшись на глобальной карте, игрок выбирает, куда он собирается идти. В любой момент перемещения можно остановиться и перейти в локацию (в зависимости от местности в данной точке это может быть пустынная локация, горная и т. д.). Иногда на глобальной карте происходят случайные встречи. В начале игры известно местоположение только двух локаций (Убежища 13 и 15); в ходе общения с персонажами или самостоятельного исследования глобальной карты постепенно обнаруживаются другие локации. Игра на локациях идёт в реальном режиме времени, при необходимости с помощью Пип-Боя (Pip-Boy 2000) можно пропустить от 10 минут до 6 часов или дождаться наступления полуночи (утра, полудня). При перемещении по глобальной карте ход времени резко ускоряется. В Fallout отсутствуют погодные эффекты, но есть смена дня и ночи. Бои идут в пошаговом режиме; тот, кто начинает бой, получает преимущество первого удара, в дальнейшем очередность ходов определяется реакцией персонажа (производная характеристика S.P.E.C.I.A.L.) Игрок располагает огромным набором действий, резко увеличивающим нелинейность прохождения игры. Можно обыскивать шкафы, столы, трупы людей и животных, открывать и закрывать незапертые двери, попытаться совершить кражу у любого персонажа (не обязательно с удачным исходом). В определённых местах можно торговать, продавая, покупая и обменивая предметы. Любое существо можно атаковать голыми руками или оружием, на ком угодно можно применять разнообразные предметы с различными последствиями — к примеру, если применить на человеке алкогольный напиток, то у него снизится восприятие, что облегчает кражу. С частью персонажей можно говорить. В ходе игры Выходцу придётся взламывать двери, работать с компьютерами, обнаруживать ловушки, чинить вещи, и для всего этого необходимо наличие соответствующих навыков. Развитие личности Выходца возможно по мере приобретения им опыта. Очки опыта даются за выполнение квестов, получение важной информации, успешное применение навыков и за любое убийство. Нередко разные способы выполнения квеста дают разное количество опыта. Когда накопленные очки опыта достигают определённого значения, Выходец получает очередной уровень опыта, немного увеличивающий его очки здоровья и дающий очки навыков, которые можно по своему усмотрению распределить для увеличения уровня умений. Через каждые три или четыре уровня опыта разрешается выбрать дополнительный бонус (способность). Способности немного улучшают качества и возможности персонажа; некоторые способности очень важны, в то время как другие почти бесполезны. Случайные встречи thumb|200px|[[Специальная встреча Разбившаяся летающая тарелка.]] Во время перемещения по глобальной карте периодически происходят случайные встречи. При достаточно высоком навыке скитальца игроку может быть предложено избежать встречи, но такое случается не всегда даже при максимально развитом навыке . Встреча происходит на локации, соответствующей данной местности на глобальной карте. Встретить в пустыне можно кого угодно: торговый караван, одинокого путешественника, диких животных или бандитов, причем некоторые случайные встречи чаще происходят в определённых местах, а где-то могут вообще не происходить. С торговцами и путниками можно торговать; с дикими животными и бандитами нужно вступать в бой или попытаться убежать. Существуют также специальные встречи (Special Encounters), происходящие достаточно редко (частота появления SE во многом зависит от Удачи). Некоторые из них опасны, большинство являются пасхальными яйцами, другие могут дать что-то полезное, а некоторые— просто шутки авторов игры[http://wasteland.ag.ru/fallout/encounters.shtml Случайные встречи Fallout на WC].. Персонажи thumb|200px|Концепт-арты некоторых персонажей. Взаимодействовать с окружающими персонажами можно различным образом. Разговор возможен только с частью из них; простые жители при обращении к ним будут выдавать стандартные малозначимые фразы. Разговор с персонажем заключается в выборе одного из нескольких вариантов фраз, количество которых зависит от уровня интеллекта и навыка разговора персонажа. Персонаж реагирует на сказанное вами, полностью прекращая общение после оскорбительной фразы или же сообщая новую информацию при умелом построении разговора. Также существует опция «Расскажи о…», которая позволяет вводить ключевые слова для продолжения разговора. В ряде случаев отношение других людей к Выходцу из Убежища зависит от его предыдущих поступков и общего уровня репутации; при определённом развитии событий некоторые персонажи могут вообще отказаться говорить с ним или же будут сразу хвататься за оружие. [[Файл:Allchars.jpeg|thumb|200px|Модели всех персонажей Fallout.]] В игре есть несколько персонажей, которых при желании можно взять с собой. Им можно передать часть груза, а также задать их поведение в бою. Примечательно, что вес, который способен переносить NPC, ничем не ограничен, и не накладывается никакого штрафа за превышение границ, установленными параметрами S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Непосредственно в ходе боя управлять товарищами невозможно: они действуют совершенно самостоятельно, по своему усмотрению применяя оружие, преследуя противника или отступая. Максимальное количество спутников определяется обаянием главного героя; после того, как набрана максимальная команда, другие персонажи не захотят присоединяться к ней. Гибель товарищей никак не отражается на развитии основного сюжета игры. Культовая компьютерная игра Fallout был признан множеством изданий культовой компьютерной игрой. В 2007 году, спустя 10 лет после выхода игры, сайт IGN указал Fallout в числе 25 лучших PC-игр всех времён, присудив ему пятое местоTop 25 PC Games of All Time, page 3.. Интересные факты * В Руководстве по выживанию для жителей Убежища указывалось, что Fallout — это симулятор жизни вне Убежища. Предполагается, что сам игрок находится в Убежище и управляет своим персонажемОдна из заставок при запуске игры.. Исследовательский отдел Волт-Тек пришел к выводу, что после длительного пребывания в Убежище многим его обитателям будет неуютно думать о выходе во внешний мир. Симулятор SimTek 5000 безопасно и надежно подготовит вас к возвращению на поверхность. * В «''Fallout''» содержится текст, которого хватило бы примерно на 1700 страниц формата А4, набранного шрифтом 12. Причём 700 страниц этого текста— имена и названия. * Фразу «War. War never changes», ставшую символом серии «''Fallout''», произносит актёр Рон Перлман. * Во вступительном ролике «''Fallout''» звучит песня «''Maybe''» группы «The Ink Spots». Во второй части планировалось использовать «I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire», но разработчикам не удалось получить лицензию на использование песни, и её заменила композиция Луи Армстронга «en:A Kiss to Build a Dream On». Новым же разработчикам Fallout 3 — Bethesda Softworks — удалось получить лицензию на песню, и теперь она звучит во вступительном ролике и внутриигровом радио. * Крис Авеллон в процессе переписки с фанатами настолько увлёкся объяснением и дополнением фактов [[:Категория:Сеттинг Fallout|мира Fallout]], что создал так называемую Библию Fallout. Существуют десять частей «книги» (с 0 по 9, причём нулевая появилась позже первой и является сборником частей 1,2,3). По сути, это нечто большее, чем просто FAQ. * Днём рождения Fallout считают 15 июня 1997 года, в это время игра была отправлена в печать. День рождения Fallout 2 — 31 октября 1998 года. Пасхальные яйца Игры «''Fallout''» изобилуют всевозможными пасхальными яйцами. * В игре есть отсылка на фильм «Безумный Макс 2: Воин Дорог» (пёс Псина, спутник Макса, и дизайн бандитской кожаной куртки (этот вариант дизайна известен как косуха) без одного рукава). * Пистолет калибра .223 очень похож на оружие из фильма «Бегущий по лезвию» (1982). * Журнал «''Guns and Bullets''» («Оружие и боеприпасы») — ссылка на реальный журнал «Guns and Ammo». * Ментат ( ) — отсылка к роману Фрэнка Герберта «Дюна» (1965). * Монстр кентавр Апдайка— ссылка на роман Дж. Апдайка «Кентавр» (1984)Пасхальное яйцо было добавлено русскими переводчиками, в оригинале монстр назывался Centaur.. * В одной из специальных встреч можно увидеть огромный след лапы с расплющенным человечком внутри. Это ссылка на мультфильм «Бэмби встречает Годзиллу» (1969). * В другой специальной встрече находится разбившаяся летающая тарелка и 2 трупа пришельцев рядом с ней. На одном теле находится бластер чужих — очень мощное энергетическое оружие. На другом— портрет Элвиса Пресли. На самой летающей тарелке можно прочесть надпись «''Собственность правительства США. При обнаружении вернуть в Зону 51''». * Также, где-то в Пустоши, можно найти одиноко стоящую телефонную будку. Это ссылка на научно-фантастическую программу «Доктор Кто», шедшую по BBC с 1963 года. * Брамины, двуглавые коровы, вероятно являются намеком на индийскую мифологию. В Индии коровам поклоняются, а брамин — это сан в Индии.[http://www.fallout.ru/fallout/f1/facts/eggs.shtml Easter Eggs в Fallout].. * В Хабе действует преступная группировка Деккера, вход в укрытие которой охраняет Кейн. Том Деккер — изначальный продюсер Fallout, чьё место позже занял Тим Кейн. Саундтрек Саундтрек к первым двум играм [[серия Fallout|серии Fallout]] написал Марк Морган. Его треки в стиле эмбиент и этно оказали ощутимое влияние на композиторов, создающих музыку для компьютерных игрЭксклюзивное интервью с Марком Морганом.. Список композиций # Metallic Monks (Братство Стали) — download # Desert Wind (Пустошь) — download # A Trader’s Life (Хаб) — download # The Vault of the Future (Убежище 13) — download # Industrial Junk (Джанктаун) — download # Moribund World (Карта мира) — download # Vats of Goo (Военная база Марипоза) — download # City of the Dead (Некрополь) — download # Second Chance (Шейди Сэндс) — download # Underground Troubles (пещеры на карте мира) — download # City of Los Angeles (Могильник) — download # Followers Credo (Последователи Апокалипсиса) — download # Radiation Storm (Свечение) — download # Acolytes of the New God (Собор) — download # Flame of the Ancient World (Убежище Повелителя) — download # Khans of New California (Рейдеры) — download Видео dc6gvAzuipU Kmkt9kKekkM PC Games 12/96: GURPS (Fallout) превью. Промо-видео Fallout: A GURPS Post Nuclear Adventure 1996 года by Interplay. geLiEiAiQJA WzSOKi_t5fg Интро Fallout. Скоростное прохождение Fallout. Ссылки Сайты * На русском языке: ** Fallout.Ru ** Энциклопедия Fallout ** Fallout: Факты и Домыслы ** Wasteland Chronicles ** Русская База Анклава ** TeamX ** Fallout Site ** Wasteland News ** Русское подразделение NMA ** Бункер Братства Стали ** Страничка Perceptronа * На английском: ** Первый официальный сайт — GURPS Fallout ** Официальный сайт Fallout ** Fallout Compendium ** Fallout Bible and Editor ** No Mutants Allowed ** Сборник интервью с разработчиками игр серии Fallout ** Duck and Cover ** Fallout Wiki ** Профиль Тима Кейна на Duck and Cover ** Сайт Леонарда Боярского ** Страничка Траммеля Рэя Исаака ** Vault-Tec Labs ** Fallout PnP ** Wasteland Wiki ** The Radiated Society ** Soda Shop ** Mutants Rising ** RPGC Shrines ** FMC ** Mutants Rising * На других языках: ** Lost Vault ** Trzynasty Schron ** SHAMO ** Wasteland Rangers ** Frenchvault ** FalloutNow ** Сайт Cubikа Статьи * [http://game-exe.org/index.php?n=Exe.Exe028ReviewFallout Ревью Fallout — «С пистолетом наголо». Game.exe]. * [http://www.7wolf.ru/index_view_areview_item_246.zhtml Обзор Fallout на сайте «''7 волка''»]. * Рецензия от ag.ru. * [http://www.lki.ru/text.php?id=2326 Судьба хита — Fallout. Лучшие компьютерные игры.]. * [http://www.igromania.ru/articles/42941/Rukovodstvo_i_prohozhdenie_po_Fallout.htm Руководство и прохождение Fallout от «''Игромании''»]. * [http://www.fallout-archives.com/articles/3/18p1.php Обзор Fallout 1-2 (Страна игр)]. * История Fallout 1. * А эта статья полна любви и обожания. * [http://game-exe.org/index.php?n=Profiles.IReader Подборка всех статей по Fallout из журнала Game.exe]. Источники * Использовались материалы документального фильма [http://wasteland.ag.ru/?id=591#n591 Fallout: История], с одобрения автора. * [[wikipedia:ru:Fallout|Статья Fallout в Википедии]]. См. также * Fallout 2 * Fallout 3 Примечания bg:Fallout de:Fallout en:Fallout es:Fallout fi:Fallout fr:Fallout hu:Fallout it:Fallout ko:폴아웃 lt:Fallout nl:Fallout no:Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pl:Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pt:Fallout sv:Fallout tr:Fallout zh:辐射 Категория:Fallout Категория:Игры